ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fabio
'Fabio L. Wilson''' (November 11, 1977), known most commonly as Fabio, is a Fight Zone Wrestling superstar and former NYPD police officer. Career NYPD When Fabio was just 18 he started training for the police force and officially became a police officer in 1994, the same year his dad, who was the highest ranked police officer at the time, retired. While in the NYPD Fabio met his longtime friend and partner in (solving) crime, Kalos. Kalos and Fabio were often put on errands together as they worked so well as a team. Fabio was given an award for bravery after helping in the 9/11 terrorist attacks that shook New York in 2001, Fabio dedicated his medal to the fallen officers who lost their lives in the tragedy. Fabio claims that being given the award was the proudest moment of his life. Injury In August 2005, at the age of 27, while out on a call to arrest a man who had just shot his wife, Fabio had to break into the mans house and follow him upstairs. Gunshots were heard and Fabio fell down the stairs. Luckily, the bulletproof vest that Fabio was wearing saved his life, but the fall may have just cost his career as Fabio slipped a disc in his lower back and was out of action for over a year. This was the last time Fabio would serve as a police offer. During his recuperation, Fabio regurlarly attended his local gym, and when he was well enough he would spar in boxing matches in the ring which was erected in that very gym. Sooner than later, these boxing matches turned to wrestling matches - and Fabio proved to be a natural. The more Fabio's back improved, the more he would wrestle and the more he would learn about wrestling holds and manoeuvers. In May 2008 Fabio was asked to return to the NYPD force, but to the shock of his family and colleagues, he refused! Fabio wanted to become a professional wrestler. Fight Zone Wrestling In June 2008, Fabio signed a contract with a brand new Chicago-based promotion called Fight Zone Wrestling. He would wrestle his first ever professional wrestling match on the 26th June, 2008 episode of Fight Zone. Fabio took on James Hanley in the main event and won after hitting the Royale Bomb, advancing to the semi-finals of the FZW Heavyweight Championship tournament. Click here for Fabio's Match History Personal life Fabio L. Wilson was born on the 9th November, 1977 in Manhattan, New York to police officer Reginald Wilson and housewife Nancy Wilson. He was the youngest of two sons, Leroy and Seth. In 2001, Fabio married his fiancee, Leanne, and two months later she gave birth to their son - Keeran Wilson. In the same year, Fabio was given an award for bravery after helping in the 9/11 terrorist attacks that shook New York that year. Two years later in 2003 their first daughter was born - Kyra Wilson. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* The Royale Bomb A spinning full nelson bomb :* The Stalling Spinebuster *'Signature moves' :* The Shoot-Out Fabio reaches inside his pocket as if to grab a gun to the horror of his opponent, but instead pulls out a clenched fist and gives his opponent a deadly right hook :* Justice Is Served Fabio will rarely do this during a normal singles match, but in the case of either a no-DQ match or an after-match brawl, Fabio will handcuff his opponent to the turnbuckle, take off is belt and whip his opponent. :* The Full Nelson Bomb :* Rear Naked Chokehold :* Chokeslam :* Spear *'Nicknames' :*"Bad Ass Mother 'F'er" :*"The Law" *'Notable Feuds' :*N/A Trivia *Fabio was born on 11/9, the police force number reversed (911) *Fabio's entrance theme is the theme tune to TV programme 'C.O.P.S' which Fabio claims to be a big fan of. *Prior to signing to FZW, Fabio had never wrestled a professional match in his life. *Fabio competed in the first ever edition of FZW's weekly televised show: Fight Zone. Fabio was in the main event and won his match. External links *Fight Zone Wrestling - Home of Fabio Fabio Category:1977 births Category:African American characters Category:Characters from New York